Embodiments of the invention relate to an image photographing device having a display unit displaying a preview image and a control method thereof.
In general, an image photographing device converts images input from a lens into a digital signal and displays the signal as an image signal through a display unit provided on the image photographing device so as to enable a user to select and control an image to be photographed through a screen on the display unit.
Recently, a display unit which may flip on/off for convenient self photographing is provided. In this case, if one-touch photographing in which photographing is executed by touching the display unit is carried out, a user's hand shields a lens and thus the user may not obtain a desired image.